The Heroes of Olympus go to Hogwarts
by A-Fighterlady
Summary: The seven plus Nico, Reyna, and Lou Ellen go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and destroy horcruxes. T because demigods are T.


**A/N: So, this is my first Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter crossover. I hope it goes well!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the beach, just watching the waves roll and making miniature horses out of the water. Somehow, this calmed me down as much as Annabeth. After T-t-tarturus, things that could calm me down were scarce. The Giant war was over. It had been for three weeks now. Coach Hedge came trotting down the beach, "JACKSON! Get to the big house! On the double!"<p>

"What for?" I called.

"Chiron wants you! Now did you hear me? ON THE DOUBLE!"

Coach Hedge ran off, no doubt to care for his baby saytr or something. Laughing at Coach's antics, I jogged to the Big House.

When I got there, everyone except Chiron was in there. Travis and Connor were pickpocketing Katie, who was growing plants in Clarisse's hair. Lou Ellen was rearranging everyone's faces, Piper was charmspeaking random people to act like monkeys, Will was playing ping pong with Pollux, but using a tennis ball so every thirty seconds or so, the ball would hit somebody. Butch was creating rainbows. Leo was tinkering with whatever was coming out of his tool belt, Nico was just leaning in the shadows. Clovis was snoring, Freya, the head counselor for the Tyche cabin was betting with Rian, the head counselor for the Hebe cabin on how many pencils they could fit in Clovis's nose. Nyra, head counsoler for the Nike cabin, was arm-wrestling Parker, who was the head counselor for the Nemesis cabin, and my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth, was reading a translated copy of _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire_. I settled down, and began splashing people with water.

Chiron came in with Thalia and the tennis ball hit him on his torso, everyone instantly became silent.

"Ouch, Will, Pollux kindly refrain from playing ping pong with the tennis ball right now. Lou Ellen, please put everyone's faces back to normal. Travis, give Katie back her things. Piper, kindly tell Connor to act like a normal human being. Freya, Rian, I'm sure we would all appreciate if you took all of the pencils out of Clovis' nose and woke him up. Parker, Nyra, time to stop arm-wrestling. Percy, all of that water can go back in the lake. Annabeth, Leo, we're going to start the meeting now."

As soon as we all did as Chiron instructed, he began.

"Alright, now you are all probably wondering why I called you write now. The reason is ... there is another world out there. Gods and demigods aren't the only different beings on Earth. There are ... witches and wizards."

There was dead silence. Then Leo spoke up.

"You mean, people who ride on broomsticks, wear pointy hats, and say Bippity Boppity Boo?"

"No Leo, there are people who do magic. Yes they do ride broomsticks, they do sometimes wear pointy hats. But they don't say Bippity Boppity Boo."

"Oh! I know them!" Lou Ellen exclaimed, "Once upon a time, mom blessed some mortals with the power to do magic. Except they need sticks to channel their magic!"

"Correct Lou Ellen," Chiron said, "And they have spread and multiplied since, mostly in Europe. However, there was a wizard who went bad. He began killing people left and right, and gained a group of followers that call themselves Death Eaters."

Chiron shouldn't have said that. As soon as the words "Death Eaters" left his mouth. The giggles started.

"Who would want to eat Thanatos!" Connor managed to get out between laughs.

"Guys! This is serious! My father says that they have murdered hundreds of innocent people!" yelled Nico.

That sobered everyone up and Chiron quickly took the opportunity to continue his speech.

"So, the wizard who went bad tried to kill a little boy who, from a prophecy was destined to be his fall, however, the killing curse backfired and killed _him _or so people say. He was never dead, but made horcruxes. Which split his soul into pieces. He made seven of them. Now, he has a full body and is planning to kill Harry Potter, the little boy whom he tried to kill as a baby. I need Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Lou Ellen to pose as American Exchange students."

Immediately protests rang out.

"Why them?"

"This isn't fair."

"Why can't we go."

"Everybody quiet down!" Chiron shouted over the roar of noise.

"The reason only Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Lou Ellen can go is because we can't have too many exchange students. My good friend, Albus Dumbledore,"

Snorts came from everybody.

Chiron continued, clearly irritated, "As I was saying. My good friend, Albus Dumbledore, has stated too send only a few students not to draw attention. Plus, Frank, Jason, Hazel, and Reyna who are being debriefed right now, are coming from Camp Jupiter. They should be coming from the portal very soon. Annnnd, I also have a job for the rest of you."

Let me explain about the portal bit. When Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge came with the Athena Parthenos, the two camps came together with peace. The Hecate/Trivia people had constructed portals so we didn't have to travel cross country to get to the other camp.

Right on cue, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Reyna stumbled in. Actually, Frank and Jason stumbled in. Reyna held herself like a Praetor (which she was) and Hazel just walked in calmly.

"Okay, we're ready," Jason breathed.

"Excellent!" a new voice cried.

Hazel whirled around and knelt.

"Lady Hecate."

Quickly, we all got to our knees.

"Rise heroes. I have come to bless you and turn Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Jason, Hazel, Reyna, and Lou Ellen to fifteen years old. Thalia is already fifteen so no age changing needed. For her."

"Lady Hecate, when will we change?"

"Right ... now!"

I didn't feel any smaller, but I looked at Leo, he was back to his scrawny stage. Frank was back to his "Chinese baby man" stage as Arion put it. And Hazel looked older.

I felt a tingling sensation. I felt like I could swim to England and back!

"Whoa," said Piper, "I feel short."

"Now, here are your tickets Annabeth," Hecate gave Annabeth the plane tickets.

Wait plane tickets? Oh no! We're going on a plane!

"Umm, Lady Hecate? I can't go on a plane, Uncle Z. is going to blast me out of the sky," I stammered.

"Me too," Nico stuttered looking paler then ever.

"Not to worry, Zeus has given Hazel, Percy, and you permission to go in his domain for the trip there and back. He did state not to do it again though. When you get off the plane, look for a man with red hair holding a sign that says your names in Greek and Latin on it. He will say 'A storm's coming' and you will say 'Penguin's don't fly, Phoenix's do' back," Hecate told us. She snapped her fingers, "I have just deposited a suitcase full of things you will need at the school, a wand, robes, and textbooks. Everyone close your eyes now."

We all did and with a flash of light, Hecate disappeared.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"What's the school's name?" asked Rian.

Chiron sighed, "Hogwarts."

No one bothered to stifled there giggles this time. There were large hoots of laughter this time.

"What's the evil wizard's name?" asked Freya.

"Voldemort."

This combined with Hogwarts made all of the usually dignified girls break down into laughter.

* * *

><p>Later today, I stepped into my cabin. Sure enough, there was a suitcase sitting on my bunk. I opened mine up. There was a thin box on the top, I opened it up. Inside was a stick. I was expecting something more impressive than that. A piece of paper lay under it. It read 'Wood from an underwater mangrove tree, and a feather from Pegasus'<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, we met by Thalia's pine. I was the last there, so I was met by Thalia exclaiming, "Pine! My wand is made of pine!"<p>

Pine. How ironic. I stifled a laugh.

* * *

><p>Argus dropped us off at the airport. My knuckles were white as I boarded the death trap. Nico looked paler then ever.<p>

Good for me! I would be spending three hours on a metal contraption with 9 ADHD other demigods, and one lactose-intolerant demigod.

Jason looked as happy as could be.

_Please don't knock me out of the sky uncle, I promise to sacrifice to you for a month. Please don't blast me out of the sky. _I prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later ...<strong>

* * *

><p>I practically ran down the stairs, I kissed the ground.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for not blasting me out of the sky uncle. Thank you, thank you, thank you," I muttered in Ancient Greek. I was getting strange looks from passengers however, so I stopped.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "I think I found our host." I looked where she was pointing, and there was a red-haired man dressed in an flamboyant outfit holding a cardboard sign that said in Ancient Greek:

_Perseus Jackson_

_Annabeth Chase_

_Thalia _

_Jason Grace_

_Reyna _

_Hazel Levesque_

_Frank Zhang_

_Leo Valdez_

_Piper McLean_

_Lou Ellen_

_Nico Di Angelo_

"This way!" called Annabeth. We followed her and stopped before the man.

"A storm's coming," the man said.

"Penguins don't fly, Phoenix's do," Annabeth replied. Huh?

"Come along you lot," the man said, "My name's Arthur Weasely."

We followed him to a Ford Angela.

"Come on in."

It was Hazel who voiced what we were all thinking, "Mr. Weasely, I don't think we can all fit."

"Yes we can," Mr. Weasely said.

We were uncertain, but we all piled in. To our surprise, we all had plenty of room.

* * *

><p>After the drive, we arrived at headquarters.<p>

"Read this quickly, then destroy it," Mr. Weasely told us.

_Number 12 Grimwald **(A/N: spell check?)** __Place_

After we all read it, Leo set it on fire to the amazement of Mr. Weasely.

We looked at the space between Number 11 and Number 13. To our awe, a house just appeared.

"Welcome," said Mr. Weasely.


End file.
